A Date?
by SortaSaruhiko
Summary: Sting can't get a certain fiery someone out of his mind. What is Rogue going to do about it? Sting x Natsu, this is yaoi. Rated T for only soft yaoi.


_A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Sabertooth fanfic, and my first time trying to act like.. well, a guild, so please bear with me! Heh... I'm not even sure what guild masters do... so, I'm gonna just... improvise! And they're probably all OOC, but oh well. StingxNatsu pairing, so if you don't like, then don't read._

* * *

It was another regular day in the Sabertooth Guild Hall. Guildmates were chatting, some of the guys were drinking, the girls gossiping. The Guild Master, however, was not doing his job. Instead, the dragon slayer has his chin in his hands, a delighted smile on his face as he stared at the wall.

"Uh... Sting?" Lector said, waving his hand in front of the guild master, but failed to get his attention. "Stiiiiing..."

Luckily for Sting, Rogue was the only one who knew why he was like this. And the answer was, Natsu Dragneel. He'd had a massive crush on the fire slayer since they fought at the Grand Magic Games, and now he was all the master thought about. Some might even call it love.

"Hey, Sting. Snap out of it." His 'brother' said, walking up and shoving numerous sheets of paper in his face, causing him to zone back in.

"Eh..?" Sting said, taking the papers. "Jobs..?"

"Yea, see if they're worth putting up for the guild to choose from."

"Um.. They all look fine to me.."

"Tch... you hardly looked at them. Get that idiot out of your head for once and fulfill your responsibilities as Guild Master."

"It isn't my fault I wasn't cut out to be the master... I'm a teenager for crying out loud. What did you expect?" The dragon slayer mumbled, taking a better look at the job offers, setting the ones that were ridiculous in a pile to be shredded. "Since when do I have to do this? Shouldn't all jobs be out there for someone to accept?"

"You're the one who should decide. Right?" Rogue looked at him through the one eye that wasn't covered by his hair, before walking out, not caring for an answer.

"Sting-Kun... what did he mean by 'that idiot'?" Lector said after a moment, watching him file through all the job requests- there weren't that many, but Sting had to keep re-reading them due to getting zoned out every five seconds.

"Uh... Nothing," he replied quietly, concentrating on... well, concentrating.

"C'mon, tell me, _Master Sting_." The exceed purred, a smirk-like expression on his face.

"I told you to stop with the Master stuff!"

"I won't stop until you tell me what's going on!"

Sting pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "It's... personal."

"And you can't even tell your own partner?"

"...It's not that... I didn't even tell Rogue, he found out on his own."

"Fine, I'll leave it at this, for now." Lector said, walking out, his tail lashing from side to side as he walked.

The master sighed again. "Natsu-San... Why do I love you..."

* * *

As soon as Rogue had left Sting's room, he grabbed his cell phone and called none other than Natsu.

_Ring. Ring. _"Hello?"

"Natsu-Kun."

"Rogue?"

"Yep."

"Hey. Did you need something? I'm kinda busy."

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with Sting one time. He's been... troubled, lately, and you're the perfect distraction."

It was a moment before the pinkette replied. "Um.. sure, I'd love to! Is tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine."

"Alright, how 'bout the park in my town? If he showed up at the guild it would be a little awkward..." a nervous chuckle could be heard from the fire slayer as he spoke.

"Yeah. Okay, I'll tell him. What time?"

"Whenever he's up. I've heard he sleeps late."

The shadow slayer took note in his head to wake his brother up bright and early tomorrow morning, so he wouldn't be late for his 'date.'

"Alright, I'm gettin' fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, before loud yelling filled the background silence. "E-Ehm...I gotta go before Erza kicks my ass."

Rogue chuckled a bit, a small smile forming on his face. "See you." He'd barely finished his sentence before the phone line went dead, then decided to go back to Sting's room to tell him the news.

"Sting."

The guild master looked up from a newspaper.

"You're going to see Natsu tomorrow."

Sting's face immediately brightened. "Really? When? Where?"

"At the Magnolia park, when I wake you up."

"Did you... plan this?"

Rogue nodded, and Sting knocked him over in a gigantic hug.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"Hey... Get off..."

"R-Right, sorry." Sting chuckled before pushing himself to his feet, offering Rogue a hand.

"Well, anyways, you're welcome... Just don't blow it."

"I won't!" He exclaimed, before a cheeky grin came into view. "But uh... Do you think you could help me with a small detail?"

"Depends."

"Well... should I confess to him? I mean... what if he rejects me..."

"He won't," Rogue lightly placed his hand on the other's shoulder, the same small smile from before appearing on his pale face. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

Sting had spent the rest of that night thinking about what he was going to say, or if he was even going to say it. After he got home, he could barely sleep, but forced himself to because he didn't want to be tired while he was with Natsu.

When he woke, the sun was hardly up. Rogue didn't even expect him up this early, so when he walked in he was surprised to see the guild master sitting up in his bed, watching him anxiously.

"You're up." He said casually.

"Couldn't sleep very well..."

"Well, come get something to eat, at least. I made waffles."

"Hmm.. Do you think Natsu-Kun can cook?"

"Dunno. Ask him yourself," Rogue said quietly, pulling the other out of bed.

"Oh, but what will I wear? There's so much to choose from..."

Rogue sighed, going in his closet and finding him an outfit- a nice, white v-neck that was slightly baggy on Sting, along with some black skinny jeans. "I'm sure he'll _love _this," the shadow slayer said, a bit sarcastically as he tossed the clothes on his bed.

"You honestly think so?" Sting said standing up and holding the pants to his hips in front of a mirror doubtfully. "I don't even remember buying this..."

"Well, if I'm being honest, I don't see how he won't like it. Even I kind of like it on you."

"Hmm.. Thanks. I appreciate it, you know." he said softly.

"I know." And with that, the slayer left the room, leaving his brother to get dressed.

Sting quickly got dressed and met Rogue in the kitchen. "I'm guessing the waffles were a request from Frosch?"

"And Lector."

"I didn't know he ate waffles."

"He wanted to try them." the shadow slayer said, handing him a plate of waffles. "Here."

"Thanks,"

"Mhm. Hurry up, you don't wanna keep Natsu waiting."

"Alright, alright," Sting mumbled, scarfing down his breakfast. "I'm taking the train?"

Rogue ignored the other's question, an idea suddenly coming to mind. "I'm kicking you out for the weekend."

"...What?"

"I want you to stay in Magnolia for awhile."

"Do I even have to ask why?"

"You could figure it out."

Sting let out a long sigh. "Fine," came the low grumble after a moment, as he went to pack some clothes. He returned a few moments later with a small backpack over one shoulder. "Am I bringing Lector?"

"Nope." the shadow slayer said, pushing his brother towards the door. "You're going to be late for a very important date."

"Watch over the guild for me!" Sting said as he was pushed out the door, followed by a squeal from Frosch and a very confused Lector, who was trying to figure out what Rogue had meant by 'date.'


End file.
